They Do Finn, They Do
by TheHeroBoyNamedFinn
Summary: Finn visits Marceline after one of his incredible adventures, this time its not so incredible. This one-shot seems to take a darker side than I expected *SEASON 5 SPOILERS* Do not read if you haven't seen the season five episode 'Escape from the Citadel' (FINNCELINE) (ONE-SHOT)


**A/N: Yay another Finnceline one-shot! This one seems to take a darker side than I expected *SEASON 5 SPOILERS* Do not read if you haven't seen the season five episode 'Escape from the Citadel' **

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is rightfully Penn Ward's**

*********************************AT***********************************************

**Marceline's POV:**

I sat on the couch with a bowl of strawberries; half were grey and the rest… I was working on it. I lazily tapped my hands and feet to a new song I had been working on, I had somehow been pouring out more and more lyrics as the weeks went by. Maybe it had something to do with people not visiting me that much, but why should that bother me? I was my own person and they were theirs, no need to mope about it. I was about to get my bass when a heard a loud knocking on my door, maybe it was the postman? His knocks were never really loud and frantic like this; I peeked at the door and saw the top of a very familiar bear hat. I suddenly felt the urge to swing the door open and tell him how depressed and lonely I have been whilst he was on his adventure, yes. I, Marceline Abadeer was missing the little dweeb and his dog. They could have taken me on the adventure as well but I know Jake doesn't really admire my presence; I kind of 'scare the filling out of his donut'. I stared at the door and raised my hand to the knob, I don't know why but I froze in space. Maybe it was because I haven't seen him in a while? What was this weird feeling in my stomach, it was doing cartwheels and handstands in there. I push the thought aside and open the door, trying to act casual and not break the door down.

"What's shaking her-oh" I saw the deflated look in his eyes, I looked towards the space that used to be Finn the human's arm, and back at his face. A small but beautiful flower blossomed out of the wound, lining a small glimmer of hope from his adventure. I looked towards his face again, my mouth was slightly ajar and waiting to hear those four words 'I got you good Marcy'. But those words never left his mouth, his eyes were glazing over and I fought the urge to cry with him. Then he did the unexpected, un-hero-like thing that he has ever done towards anybody except Jake maybe. I felt a force lurch onto me as I let out a shaky gasp "wh-at" I mutter but he didn't let go of me, I was trapped in an embrace with the most emotional person in Ooo. I know that it was probably only his adoptive brother and game console that had ever saw the young adventurer cry, we didn't have to see it to know that sometimes life gets to him. If you look hard enough, you don't see a hero or the strongest guy in Ooo, you see a broken baby crying in the woods. The last of his kind, he wasn't immortal, made of candy or can be healed immediately by growing a limb back. This was just the hard life of a human; I should be the one to know this since I am part human. My heart broke as the sound of nature was defied with Finn's gut wrenched sobs; I felt my shirt slowly soak as I wrapped my arms protectively around his small figure. I felt like Simon, holding a sobbing Marcy in my arms as I whispered hushing noises to calm him down. Since I had enhanced hearing I could hear the hero whispering to himself in my shirt. "Daddy… do you even love me?" My eyes widened in shock that he quoted my lyrics, what shocked me more than that was the fact that he had seen his father. The sinking feeling enveloped my chest again; I wasn't the only one with Dad issues. I slowly let go of the human boy and he looked up at me with watery eyes and tear stained cheeks. "How about we head inside hero?" I asked softly and he shook his head the slightest bit as a 'yes', I knew he'd need some time to calm down and then maybe, just maybe he'd tell me what was going on. And even tell me where Jake was.

Finn just collapsed onto my sofa as soon as I opened the door fully, not caring that it was like sitting on bricks he curled up into a ball and sobbed quietly. I could hear small hiccups coming from the boy and I smiled sympathetically at him, he couldn't see of course since his eyes were squeezed shut. I took a blanket from the cupboard and placed it on top of him, moving the small bowl of strawberries out of the way as I floated next to him. He looked worse than he did a few minutes ago, his eyes were now red and puffy and his nose was gleaming crimson. I handed a small box of tissues to him and he took a pile shakily, using all of his drained energy to give me a slightly wobbly and watery smile. He had little tufts of hair sticking out from his hat and they were wet with tears, stuck to his forehead in a cute way. I reached for his hat and pulled it off gently, revealing his golden locks slightly longer than shoulder length. He inhaled sharply and looked at me, tears prickling his eyes once again as I actually float down so I could sit on the couch properly. Finn and Jake were indeed right; the couch was like a bed of rocks. I winced at the hardness of the sofa and I could've sworn I heard him giggle at me, I smiled and a thought attacked me. Where exactly was Jake? I couldn't help but feel something unsettling rising up in my stomach, was he dead? Or was he hurt in anyway shape or form? I felt my eyes glaze over but I blinked them away just before Finn could notice. Even though the magical dog tried to get me to stop playing jokes on people, he was still pretty radical. Ugh Wendy the ghost was right, I am going soft on these two dweebs. "Where's Jake?" I asked calmly to the hero who was punching his tear ducts. "Treehouse, I didn't want him to see me like this… It hurt him enough when he saw th-the…" Finn trailed off, fighting batch a fresh batch of tears; I nodded and felt a wave of relief hit me that the obnoxious but fun dog was still in one piece. "Finn, you don't have to tell me anything but… What happened to… your arm?" I winced at my words but he seemed to look a lot calmer about the situation now. "I… It's a long story, but I saw my dad in the Citadel. He didn't give me help when I needed it and it resulted in a great cost, but an arm for an arm they always say." I stared at him, looking at the broken and fragile boy right beside me, an arm for an arm? I pushed the thought aside and nodded at the boy's story. "I'm really sorry Finn, but sometimes you have to remember… responsibility demands sacrifice. You sacrificed your arm to save something and you did it" I tried to sound encouraging but I felt my heart sink deeper into my chest as every word flowed out of my mouth. "Marcy?" Finn asked me, finally able to hold back any tears that would threaten his eyes. "Yes hero?" I asked, trying to kick back into my normal self as he stared at me intently. "Dads suck" he muttered, but I heard it alright, all crystal clear. I couldn't help the response that slipped out of my mouth without thinking. "They do Finn, they do."

*************************************AT*******************************************

**A/N: I had an idea for how Marceline would react to Finn's arm being ripped off of him, I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other stories in a while, I have loads of exams to do.**

**R&R!**

**-MIJA**


End file.
